Monsters
General The monster's health depends on your level. Capture.png Plugin-container 2012-12-12 12-31-23-12.jpg Plugin-container 2012-12-12 12-20-19-59.jpg Plugin-container 2012-12-12 12-19-12-96.jpg monster1.JPG|killed monster List of Monsters as shown (note: the damage they take and deal does depend on level of the player, but is averaged in description): The Rouge Bickbakka: 'Basically a regular bickbakka but with what appears to be a red bandana (hence the name). Suprisingly, they are by far the most dangerous common enemies in the game. They take the most hits to kill (2 shots from a DM24, 3 hits with an axe) and are tricky to run over with the car. They wield handguns similar in appearance to the DM24 and are less accurate than the Miaow, but each shot does about 3 times as much damage to the player. In the final version of the game they can be looted. Unlike all of the other enemies, the rouge bickbakka has a walking animation and cannot be looted for hearts. And, like all bickbakkas, it has a ragdoll animation when killed. 'The Moncher: The smallest enemy in the game. Monchers damage the player by coming within close proximity and (apparently) biting the player. Although damage is insignificant, they can be a minor threat in numbers or when they sneak up on the player. They are the only enemies apart from the boss that can be found underground. Like the Boss, they have a light grey colour scheme. The Minion: A rather tall monster around the same height as the Cobra head, but instead boasting devil-like horns on its own head. Minions have just slightly more health than monchers and attack the player in the same way, by coming in near contact with the player and 'biting', dealing just slightly more damage than a moncher. Like the miaow and the bickbakkas, the minion boasts a dark grey colour scheme. Miaow: Despite being the bulkiest common monster in the game, the miaow takes relatively few hits to kill (often a single bullet from a DM24), and due to being a large target it is not difficult to shoot from a distance. Despite this, it is a particularly dangerous enemy in the game because it can deal rapid damage to the player from a distance with a strange turret attached to the top of its 'head' (similar to the Gatling Gun in the first town, but with a lower rate of fire). The same sort of turret can be found on the Boss. Apart from the Rouge Bickbakka, they are the only common enemy with some sort of body animation (the turrets on their heads track the player). Cobra Head: A unique monster in the game. It only appears at the very start of the game (as soon as the player exits the first cave) on the road leading the player to the shotgun box. Once the player reaches the first city it appears to disappear from the game, which is fortunate since it is the most powerful enemy apart from the Boss, taking many shotgun shots to kill. It gets its name from the shape of its head, which roughly ressembles a Sphinx head or cobra. Statistics The Rouge Bickbakka HP:200 (NPC) The Moncher HP:100 (small) The shooting Miaow HP: 80 (large) and finally The Minion HP:110 (tall) The island can only contain 10 creature and checks every five seconds and then a monster will spawn. The Boss! The Boss is a creature that is incredibly tall, has a shooting mechanism on it's head & seems to have the body shape of a Minion. It is the only monster that actually disappears instantly after it is killed (although it leaves it's head). It has 500 HP (full citation needed). Turning in the head for a certain quest rewards you with the pickaxe.